In computing, a mouse is a pointing device that functions by detecting two-dimensional motion relative to its supporting surface. Physically, a mouse consists of an object held under one of the user's hands, with one or more buttons. The pointing device sometimes features other elements, such as “wheels”, which allow the user to perform various system-dependent operations, or extra buttons or features can add more control or dimensional input. The mouse's motion typically translates into the motion of a pointer on a display, which allows for fine control of a Graphical User Interface (GUI).
Pointing devices such as a mouse, trackball, joystick, touchpad and the like have been the primary vehicle for users to control the movement of a cursor on a screen. Typically these pointing devices utilize a “point and click” sequence of moving the cursor to the desired position and depressing a button to select an action.